


My Best Friend Is Gay

by ArynjaT



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, M/M, One-Shot, Sexual, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArynjaT/pseuds/ArynjaT
Summary: This is a One-Shot story about Nick thinking about Brian.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Nick Carter, Frick & Frack, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Best Friend Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video https://youtu.be/JMwLimRnvvY?t=477

"No, my best friend is gay.", those words spoken made Nick grin. His best friend was gay, too. He knew that by the way he looked at him, whenever they met. The way their blue eyes met, creating an invisible spark filled with emotions. He knew it by the way it felt when those hands touched his hair, moved it to the side to reveal his face. He knew it by the way, those cheeks grew red when he was close, when his head was resting on his chest and he heard that heart beat so fast. Nick had known Brian was gay for a long time already and now, as Joey was doing his Periscope session talking about a gay best friend, he couldn't help but miss him. 

Yes, his best friend was gay, too. He showed it. He did, when the show was over and he came to his hotel suite. When they were still drunken on their fans screams. When Brian was the one to take control taking him by the hips, pressing him against the wall. His friend could be quite determined when it came to that. Thinking about it, he felt the kisses on his neck hungry and wild. Felt the breath that hit his skin, when Brian removed Nicks pants not gentle but in lustful impatience. He could hear his own name echoing in his head. Could hear the lustful groan, when Brian bit him gently afterwards. 

Nick shifted uncomfortably on his seat. The images in his head were enough to stir his manhood. And as he felt a bulge form inside of his pants, he remembered more. When it came to making love, Brian was no gentle man. He knew exactly what he wanted. And he didn't hesitate to take it. Nick knew the way he liked it, when he pushed his body up against his back, ready to ravage him. When he put one of his hands against the side of his head to press it onto the wall, while his other hand took a firm grip of his hip. Nick was always prepared as well, ever since they had first laid with one another. Lubrication was important, because Brian was no gentle lover. Not that Nick would want it any different. The way he thrust his cock inside of him, without any mercy. He could feel it just thinking about it. How many hours had he spent being ravaged by him, feeling like he was loosing his mind. And whenever Brian increased his pace and grabbed Nicks dick to rub it, he couldn't hold back his moans. Brian wasn't satisfied if he didn't manage to make Nick shoot his cum against the hotel rooms wall and he never disappointed him. His lover was really good at that, making sure they both got their fill. He loved it when he breathed heavily against his back, shortly before he was about to shoot his load inside of him. He loved it, when they both came at the same time moaning out their pleasure for nobody to hear but them. And he loved it when he felt the warmth of Brians cum filling him up, shortly before he pulled away from him.

Yes, his best friend was gay, too and Nick didn't want it any other way. As Joey spoke on Nick was glad that the table was hiding the tent in his pants. After all he was live-streaming online for the whole world to see. Joey had really no idea how gay Nicks best friend was. Nobody had, except for Nick. And as the livestream came to an end Nick grabbed his smartphone to send a text to said best friend.

_'Can I visit you later?'_

He really wanted to see Brian. Now.


End file.
